Begegnung
by JayEE
Summary: Eine begegnung in der realen Welt... It's only a fantasy...


„Ich habe auf dich gewartet.", sagte sie leise, ohne den Blick von den vorbeieilenden Menschen zu nehmen, zu dem Mann, der sich vor ein paar Minuten neben ihr auf der Bank in der Sonne niedergelassen hatte.

„Du kennst mich?" Erstaunen spiegelte sich in seinen Worten.

Sie lächelte leise, warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter zu und nickte. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie in sein schönes Gesicht mit den edlen Zügen sah. „Wer kennt dich nicht?"

Ein paar der Menschen die an ihnen vorbeihasteten warfen dem ungewöhnlich aussehenden Mann neugierige Blicke zu, doch die meisten beachteten ihn nicht.

„Die Menschen hier scheinen mich nicht zu kennen.", stellte er fest, nachdem er die Vorbeieilenden eine Weile wortlos beobachtet hatte.

„Sie kennen dich schon. Sie glauben nur nicht, dass du hier bist. Sie haben nicht auf dich gewartet."

„So wie du?"

Wieder nickte sie und Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick. „All die Jahre…", flüsterte sie erstickt und fühlte wie sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

Sie drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu. „Darf ich dich berühren?"

Der Mann wandte sich ihr zu und betrachtete sie einen Moment schweigend. „Ich kenne dich nicht."

„Ich weiß…", wisperte sie und streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

Als ihre Handfläche sein Gesicht berührte zuckte er kurz zusammen. ‚Er spürt es auch.', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Atemlos sah sie ihn an. Sah ihn einfach an, während ihre Hand warm an seiner rauen Wange ruhte. Zitternd atmete sie aus. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Wunderte sie das?

Federleicht zeichnete sie mit ihren Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach, folgte dem sanften Schwung seiner sinnlichen Lippen und strich über seinen Nasenrücken.

Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Was tust du da?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihre Hand langsam zurück.

„Ich liebe dich." Ihre Lippen bildeten stumm die Worte ohne sie laut auszusprechen. Sie spürte wie ihr die erste Träne die Wange hinunter kullerte.

„Warum weinst du?", fragte er bestürzt.

„Wegen dir."

„Wegen mir? Warum?"

„Weil du wahrscheinlich bald aufstehen und weitergehen wirst. Und ich werde dich für den Rest meines Lebens vermissen."

Er sah sie mit offenem Mund an. „Wer bist du?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Mein Name sagt dir nichts."

Neugierig musterte er sie. Stumm saßen sie nebeneinander. Nur ein paar lächerliche Zentimeter trennten sie von der Wärme seiner Haut.

Sie versuchte sich jede Linie seines Gesichtes genau einzuprägen. Sie würde diese Erinnerungen für die nächsten, endlosen Jahre brauchen.

„Ich würde dich gern küssen." Die Worte waren heraus bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Ich bin verheiratet.", sagte er.

„Ich weiß." Die unendliche, quälende Sehnsucht der letzten Jahre stieg in ihr hoch und formte sich zu einem dicken Kloss in ihrem Hals, den sie vergeblich versuchte hinterzuschlucken. Die Sonnenstrahlen strichen über ihre Haut und eine leichte Brise strich durch ihr Haar.

„Es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst.", murmelte sie und fühlte wie ihr diese endgültigen Worte das Herz zusammendrückten. Nie, niemals hätte sie vermutet, dass sie diese Worte jemals sagen würde. Nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Nicht zu ihm.

Doch sie wusste, dass es so besser war. Je länger er bei ihr blieb, desto schwerer würde der Abschied werden. Ein Abschied der ihr vermutlich jetzt schon mehr Kraft kosten würde als sie besaß.

Vergeblich versuchte sie die Tränen zurückzuhalten als er aufstand. Er ordnete flüchtig seine Sachen und warf ihr einen unergründlichen Blick zu.

„Irgendwoher kenne ich dein Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht was das zu bedeuten hat, aber du bist mir, glaube ich, schon ein paar Mal in meinen Träumen begegnet. Vielleicht sehen wir uns einmal wieder."

„Ich glaube nicht.", erwiderte sie tonlos und fühlte sich als ob sie in eine bodenlose, dunkle Schlucht stürzen würde.

Er strich ihr kurz über die Wange, drehte sich mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick auf sie um und ging langsam davon.

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen ihn nicht anzuflehen bei ihr zu bleiben. Sie wusste, dass sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Ihre Welten waren zu verschieden.

Sie sah ihm hinterher bis er um eine Biegung verschwand. Sah sein langes, blondes Haar das in der Sonne schimmerte, sah seinen Umhang der locker um seine imposante Gestalt fielt und hörte das einsame Geräusch, das sein Gehstock machte, jedes Mal wenn er den Boden berührte.


End file.
